Sueño de titán
by PogoPop
Summary: Jean Kirschtein era una persona normal. Tan normal que soñaba con matar titanes cada noche. Literalmente. /AU/MarcoxJean/


**Disclaimer: **Ni el manga o el anime me pertenecen.

**Sueño de titán. **

_Capitulo I_

* * *

Jean. Jean Kirschtein. Era una persona normal, extremadamente sincera y franca. De las que preferían meterse en problemas diciendo la verdad que con mentiras y quienes no se ponían a pensar dos veces lo que pasaba por su mente antes de decirlo. Ese era Jean, un imprudente. Cara alargada y afilada, ojos pequeños café claro y el cabello castaño claro que gustaba de recortar y teñir de castaño oscuro todo excepto la parte superior. Su padre era alemán, su madre francesa. Jean nació en Francia, pero vive en Alemania.

Cínico e imprudente, la mayoría del tiempo siempre tiene algún conflicto, así que "amigos" se quedaba largo. "Amigo" en singular, es lo que Jean tiene. Mejor amigo. Y no necesita más ni se queja de que su mejor amigo sea Marco Bodt.

Jean no apuntaba a un gran objetivo como meta de vida al igual que otros de sus compañeros. Solo quería vivir cómodo y tranquilo. Sin miedo, ¿a qué? No sabía. Pero lo único inusual en su vida, algo que le enseñaba a apreciar pequeñas cosas, eran sus sueños.

Literalmente.

Desde que tenía memoria, Jean tenía la misma temática en sus sueños. En efecto, era como tener un solo sueño que revive y vive la mayoría de las noches, y cuando no, no sueña nada.

Obviamente, no era algo que decía. Desde que empezó a razonar, dejo de decirles a sus padres que quería vivir dentro de la última muralla para no ser comido por los titanes. Así también fue con los demás, excepto...

-Te digo, Marco, ahí estaba el idiota de Eren gritando sus deseos suicidas para morir a manos de un titán, y Sasha… ¡Sasha estaba comiendo una patata! Frente al instructor.-Exclamo emocionado.-Yo sabía que esa chica tenía un buen par de... Y en cambio, yo fui el golpeado.-Rodo los ojos.-Por imprudente.-Resoplo, fastidiado.

Y ahí estaban, como siempre, viéndose frente a frente, una pequeña mesa redonda con dos tazas los separaba solamente.

El otro tipo solo le miraba mientras sonreía, aunque a veces cambiaba de expresión debido a los sueños de su mejor amigo. Podían ser cómicos como ahorita, o desgarradores cuando explicaba el miedo, terror, que les tenía a los titanes en su sueño. Desde pequeño le contaba esos sueños, por lo tanto ya no le parecía extraño, si no muy normal.

-Ni en sueños dejaras de ser un bocaza, Jean.-Le sonrió.

Jean rio fastidiado.-Muy gracioso, Marco.-Tomo su taza y dio un sorbo del dulce café.

"_¿¡Y tú quién eres?! ¡¿A qué viniste?!"_

"_¡… De la ciudad meridional linae en el muro de Rosa! ¡Vine a unirme a la gendarmería y ofrecer mi cuerpo al rey!"_

"_Ya veo, un patriota. Vas bien encaminado, pero… El rey no necesita a un hablador de porquería"_

-Y estaba otro tipo, también quería unirse a la policía militar para "salvar al rey"-Hizo comillas y luego rio.-Salvar su gordo trasero era lo que quería.-

Ese "otro tipo" era alguien a quien nunca podía verle la cara. Jean podía soñarse y verse a él mismo, pero el ángulo de vista nunca dejaba ver el rostro de aquel tipo. Jean nunca mencionaba su nombre porque no lo había soñado aun. Y a pesar de eso, era la persona con la que últimamente el Jean del sueño pasaba más el tiempo.

Jean siguió contándole todo sobre el sueño de la noche pasada, en el cual al parecer había sido su primer día como cadete y luego unos cuantos entrenamientos más, sin olvidar como conoció al Eren y Mikasa del sueño. Puf, patético.

Al francés se le hacía increíble poder contarle todo eso a alguien (que no fuera el psicólogo al que sus padres le llevaron un par de veces cuando era un crió) sin que lo juzgara o le dijera que miraba demasiada televisión.

-Es curioso que yo nunca salga en tus sueños.-Comento el chico azabache de pecas.- ¿Me odias?-Rio, bromeando. Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero no quería decírtelo porque me quedaría solo.-Cínico. Solo bromeaba.-Tal vez porque siempre estoy contigo, ¿uh?-Dio otro sorbo.- ¿Verte todo el día y luego soñar contigo? No lose, sería un poco raro.-Dejo la taza, ahora vacía. Sin detenerse a darse cuenta de la mirada de su mejor amigo, se levantó de la mesa.

Marco hizo lo mismo y saco su cartera, pero la bajo cuando Jean le hablo:

-No, déjalo.-Saco la suya.-Es mi turno de pagar, ¿no?-Y dejo un par de billetes sobre la mesa, agarrando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y saliendo del pequeño café con el belga.

Jean podía llegar a ser un cínico imprudente, pero no era mala persona. Algo que Marco conocía muy bien.

-¿Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera en tu sueño Mikasa te hará caso?-Se burló, sin intención de herir.-Incluso ahí solo se fija en Eren y…-Un ligero golpe en la cabeza lo interrumpió.- ¡Jean!-Se quejó, pero el castaño claro solo le saco la lengua.

Pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota.

* * *

Mi primer fanfiction en este fandom.

¿Comentarios?:3


End file.
